


源勳的祕密花園

by Roooo3



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roooo3/pseuds/Roooo3
Summary: 副標：論姜成勳是如何成為勳源大手並且成功睡到殷志源的主要配對：源勳+勳源提示：互攻！互攻！互攻！(重要的事情要說三次)
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 妥妥的互攻  
> 2\. 露骨的性行為描寫  
> (以上兩點會在出現的章節前放警語)

_“啊哈～”_

_曖昧的呻吟迴盪在黑暗的臥房裡，真絲床單上兩具軀體緊緊糾纏，交換著濕黏的熱吻，膚色黝黑的男子規律性的挺著腰跨，服侍著身下的尤物。因情動而通體泛紅的人兒正蹙著眉頭不住嬌喘：“啊～志源哥、嗯⋯好⋯好深⋯”_

_“哥弄得你舒服嗎？”男子一邊問著、一邊加快挺進的動作。_

_“嗯⋯舒服⋯勳尼⋯舒服的快要死掉了⋯”汗濕的嬌驅散發著幽香，秘境裡一陣陣的緊縮，把深埋在他體內的男子挑逗的快要沉不住氣了。_

_“要不要來點更舒服的？”_

_“嗯⋯勳尼想要⋯想要哥的那個⋯”雖然害羞，成勳還是垂著通紅的小臉低喃著：“哥、勳尼⋯勳尼想要哥給的⋯高潮～”_

_“你這個磨人的小妖精⋯”志源在小情人的臉上落下憐愛的輕吻，下體的攻擊越來越有力，修長的大手則是移動到成勳的下腹部，握住那個小巧可愛的⋯_

「啊洗！」成勳發出一聲不文雅的髒話，伴隨著一個“咚嚨”的聲響，手機被他整個扔出去，狠狠的丟到牆壁上、再可憐兮兮的摔到地毯上，不過這還不夠他洩忿，他一股腦地把床上的枕頭棉被一件件往地上丟：「Fuck！我才不會像女孩兒一樣叫床，而且我的那裡一！點！也！不！小！」

他憤怒的在房間裡來回踱步，直到他氣喘呼呼的停下來拾回手機，螢幕已經光榮陣亡，那蜘蛛網般的花紋像是在嘲笑這位凍齡愛豆剛才衝動的行為，成勳皺著眉在手機表面點了點，測試它的其他功能有沒有出問題，此時一個提醒跳出來，是他追蹤的作者又更新了，成勳急忙拿出筆電開機(那華麗麗的手機可沒法讓他好好拜讀文章)，熟門熟路的輸入網址登入，跳出一個視窗：

“歡迎光臨源勳的祕密花園，如果沒有跳轉到登入前的畫面，請按重新整理。”

這就是了，成勳興奮地在首頁的最頂端看到他最愛的作者半分鐘前的文章，他在開始讀之前先留了一句：“啊啊啊啊啊大大我愛妳，未看先推。”然後一臉傻笑地快速讀過她的文章，看完他馬上又讀了第二遍，這次他細細品嘗著作者所描述的志源與成勳在夏威夷兩小無猜相依為命時那甜蜜蜜的生活點滴，這才心滿意足的又留下了一次評語：“大大的故事實在太棒了！源勳太甜啦！他們在夏威夷的生活就真的像是大大描述的一樣，又甜又可愛，志源哥真的像大大說的一直在耍幼稚啊！大大妳是怎麼做到這麼in character的呢！喔喔喔喔喔喔喔我又相信愛情啦！(跪拜)”

他在送出之前又重新看了一次自己的留言，想了想之後決定把：“他們在夏威夷的生活就真的像是大大描述的一樣，”改成：“在我的想像中他們在夏威夷的生活就真的像是大大描述的一樣”才發送出去，畢竟他現在可是在cos一個cp粉，而不是真主姜成勳。

過了一會兒，他就收到一封私訊⋯

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“今天的更新喜歡嗎？”

殷志源的再婚對象：“喔喔喔喔大大超棒的啊！快甜到蛀牙了！”

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“謝謝妳每次都留下長評，我最近好忙喔，這一更好短。”

殷志源的再婚對象：“大大沒關係的，最愛妳的作品了！”

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“謝謝、每次都沒什麼熱度，因為我只會寫清水⋯”

殷志源的再婚對象：“我就是喜歡清水啊！大大生活忙要注意身體喔！我會耐心等妳更新的！” 成勳又發了幾個各種吹噓的訊息給這位寫手“今天源勳結婚了嗎？”，看時間有點晚了，不管這位作者是學生還是上班族，應該都到了就寢的時刻，我們的歌手大人就很有禮貌的先道了晚安。

關了電腦以後，成勳對著自己摔爛的手機螢幕嘆了一口氣，確實像是“今天源勳結婚了嗎？”所說的，在網路上最有人氣的fanfic都是有點色色的內容的，看來小黃們果然都“長大了”了呀！

身為“飯傻瓜”的冷凍人愛豆姜成勳，雖然嘴上調侃粉絲不要再寫同人文了，但他總是想深入了解所有粉絲的內心，最初是抱著研究的心態，日子久了以後他也不知不覺掉入同人文的世界，這個“源勳的祕密花園”小站就是他之前在網路上搜尋關鍵字“源勳”以後發現的，但是看了幾個月以後，他總是迴避那些最受歡迎、卻標註了十八禁的故事，今晚終於鼓起勇氣點開其中一篇，結果內文竟然⋯把他氣的頭髮都要白了(嗯⋯其實他最近正好染成白髮，所以這說法純粹是誇飾了。)，對於自己是被上的那個，他在看文章之前就有心理準備了，不過在床上叫的像小女生一樣是怎樣，他可是身經百戰的男子漢啊！還有、他的老二是真他媽的正常偏大尺寸好嗎？應該有比志源哥的還大！

「不行！我一定要阻止她們繼續意淫我被志源哥壓！」成勳緊握住拳頭，他可不是那種能輕易被現實擊倒的人。

幾經思考，他認真地訂下作戰計畫：「一、我要成為寫手，用我的文筆推廣勳源cp！」

「二、我要在現實中征服志源哥，讓她們知道志源哥才是被幹哭的那一個！」


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：凍齡愛豆姜成勳並不介意粉絲在fanfic裡把他跟殷志源湊對，但是他很不爽自己總是被壓的那一個，為了扭轉這個局面，他決心(1)成為一個勳源大手(2)強了殷志源

_“Ricky ！”講台上的老師喊了成勳的英文名字。_

_初來乍到的成勳因為被老師點到名而有點小緊張，還好老師只是向成勳做了一個手勢，命令他把旁邊睡覺的同學搖醒。成勳向那個睡得正熟的同學伸手過去，晃了晃他的肩膀。_

_“幹嘛啦！”_

_男孩一揮手就撥開了成勳的手，還出乎意料的講了一句韓文，讓成勳又驚又喜，原來在這人生地不熟的地方還能遇到同鄉，能有一個伴真的是太好了。_

_一下課那男孩就跑來找成勳聊天，他的皮膚被夏威夷的陽光曬得黑黑的，整個人感覺很酷。_

_“我是Matt、殷志源，你從韓國哪裡來的啊？”_

_“我是成勳，從首爾來的！”_

_“我也是耶！等等⋯你幾歲？”_

_“十四。”_

_“哈！那我比你大兩歲，照首爾的規矩，你要叫我哥喔！”志源來美國讀書時有降級，果然成勳像其他同學一樣比他小，他手一攬就把這個臉龐圓嘟嘟、眼睛閃亮閃亮的孩子摟過來，擺出老大哥的姿態，像是宣示主權一樣，其他同學看到以後，就知道在這學校裡Ricky是歸Matt罩的，別想欺負他的弟弟。_

_成勳靠著志源的肩膀，他的身高正好到志源的胸口，在志源暖暖的懷抱中放鬆下來，他一臉崇拜的看著志源，從此他在異鄉就不是孤身一人了。_

_兩個孩子露著稚氣未脫的笑容，就此開啟了他們超過二十年的情誼，此時他們還不知道，自己會成為對方超越家人與戀人般永恆的伴侶⋯_

志源一臉幸福的關掉視窗，這個片段自從他寫好以後，自己已經反覆讀了不下百次了，尤其當他工作到疲倦，重新回味第一次見到成勳的場景，就能夠讓志源再度擁有十幾歲時的活力⋯沒錯！他就是在“源勳的祕密花園”裡頭名為“今天源勳結婚了嗎？”的同人作家，雖然他的文章描述的都是源勳兒時在夏威夷的校園生活，總得不到太多網友的留言按讚，不過他秉持著寫文不是在討好讀者，而是在滿足自己的理念，斷斷續續發表過好幾篇清水小甜餅，也攢了一批死忠的粉絲，嗯⋯或許一批是誇張了點，起碼有一個叫做“殷志源的再婚對象”的讀者，與他特別對得上頻率，每每都能夠給予精準的評語，在感情路上能擁有一位總替你加油打氣的朋友，真的讓志源在單戀成勳的日子裡得到很多鼓勵。

說到成勳，志源放下手機瞥向錄音室的另一頭，他的夢中情人正專注地研究著手上的歌詞，嘴裡喃喃的清唱著，這畫面太美太純粹，總是讓志源屏住了呼吸。似乎是感受到志源的注視，成勳抬頭向他淺淺一笑，惹得志源老臉一紅(還好他皮膚黑，燈光又暗，不是那麼輕易就能被看穿。)，他害羞地撇過頭假裝被走過去的經紀人吸引住注意力，可是下一秒鐘、一個香軟的身軀就這麼擠過來。

「哥～我想跟你討論一下這個地方。」成勳一屁股坐在志源旁邊，他坐姿挺豪邁的，兩條大腿總是霸氣的張開，外側就這麼貼著志源的腿，把志源往沙發角落擠過去。

「勳吶～怎麼啦？」志源表面裝作非常平靜，向身旁的人兒露出寵溺的笑容。

「我覺得這句副歌可以讓哥試試看跟我一起和聲呢～」成勳的體溫穿透褲子、從他們緊緊相貼的大腿傳過來，他說話時又向著志源傾身，從嘴裡呼出的熱氣，就這樣朝著志源的頸脖處噴著，讓志源渾身一顫，兩腿間那個不要臉的地方小小抽動了一下。

“忍住、那可是你最疼愛的弟弟。”志源趕緊咬住自己的口腔內側，打住自己不純潔的思想，他昨晚才在“源勳的祕密花園”裡看了一篇活色生香的“愛情動作”文，現在心上人一貼上來，那文章中描寫生動的場景就一個個浮現在腦海中，可是他私下對成勳的意淫，豈是可以讓他套用在真實生活裡，對這個完美的人兒有半分褻瀆的動作呢？所以他忍著“殷jiji”的小疼痛，奮力裝作對成勳的投懷送抱毫無反應。

「你說什麼都好～都好～」志源忍著心猿意馬，一邊溫柔的回覆成勳、一邊又往角落挪了一下，想稍微離成勳這致命的誘惑遠一點。

「喔！哥你最好了～等下你要幫我跟製作人說喔！」成勳開心的張開手，一把拉住志源就往他身上整個掛了上去，這下志源真的是哭笑不得，他一面猛吸成勳身上的香味，一面咬牙切齒的想壓抑自己褲檔裡的生理反應：“天哪～我真的不可以再看fanfic了，再看下去我就要忍不住對成勳職場性騷擾了！”他在內心對自己說。

結果當天深夜他一回到家，就口嫌體正直地又點開了另一篇文章(作者的暱稱叫做：“黃家老司機”)，他躺在床上看著最新更新的一章，標註了十八禁的性愛場面，手往自己內褲裡摸過去，粗魯的撸動起來，在看到文章中的成勳被自己高超的性技巧玩弄的欲仙欲死之後，他拋下手機、閉上眼睛回想著今天跟成勳單獨在錄音間裡錄著和聲的那段時間，成勳宣稱他想進入情緒、所以讓錄音室裡裡外外都關上燈，然後在黑暗裡他的纖纖玉手就這麼撫上志源的腰部，讓兩人靠攏著對上麥克風，唱到激動的時候成勳的手、好像無意識的移動到志源的臀部⋯

「啊！」他仰著頭發出一句吼聲，下面也達到高潮，把自己的腰腹處弄得一蹋糊塗，躺在原地不住喘氣，久久之後⋯

「Fuck！」他罵了一句髒話，可是內心卻知道、相較於同人文中那狂霸帥酷炫的情聖形像，現實中的自己真的是悽慘無比，畢竟世上有什麼能比得上暗戀自己的同事兼弟弟多年、不敢告白⋯還對著兩個人的cp文自慰更加悲傷的事呢？


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：四十歲愛豆殷志源一直癡癡暗戀著同事姜成勳，甚至到了自己下海寫同人文的地步，不過攝取過多小黃文的下場就是他快要把持不住對成勳的邪念，偏偏成勳最近對他的肢體接觸又有增無減⋯

_“世子殿下駕到！”_

_當內官用響亮的聲音宣告世子殿下的來臨，整廳的護衛見習生們立刻停下手上對練的動作、收劍跪地；志源身處這群剛進宮接受訓練的世族子弟當中，也跟著一同跪在地上恭迎世子，他本來就是年紀比較小的一個，加上身材尚未長開，越發顯得不起眼，這時他目不斜視的盯著面前的地板，只聽到世子跟身後那眾多內官與尚宮的腳步聲。_

_“你們說、何謂天下之至忠？”一個尚未變聲的男孩聲響穿透廳堂，世子剛聽完護衛教頭說明，這群新晉的見習生中將會挑選出最優秀者當他的護衛隊，他不免好奇地向這群少年們提問。_

_“成為偉大的將領，收付邊界的失土。”_

_“勤練武藝，保衛國家。”_

_穿插在少年們此起彼落的回答中，是一個越走越近的腳步聲，志源從眼角瞥見一隻雪白乾淨的鞋子，來人就站在他身前：“你說說看⋯”_

_他心一慌就把頭垂的更低：“為殿下犧牲生命、在所不惜⋯”_

_世子輕笑了兩聲，銀鈴般的嗓音讓志源聽了心神一盪，他慌亂的以為自己的回答太過愚蠢而被世子所嘲笑，不過一隻小手撫上了他的肩頭。_

_“把頭抬起來。”_

_志源順從聽命，直起身子面對世子，映入他眼簾的是一個男孩穿著錦衣玉袍的身軀，不過當他看到世子的臉龐，那勝雪的肌膚與靈動的大眼，再華美的衣裝也相形失色，不⋯應該說所有凡俗之物與這天仙般的男子相比都不堪至極，他看到張大了嘴，卻說不出半個字。_

_成勳似乎對於人們初次見到自己時、總被絕世美貌所驚呆的反應習以為常，不過這個比自己稍大的男孩不也是劍眉星目、氣宇不凡嗎？還有他剛才一片赤誠的回答也逗得成勳開心得緊，他嫣然一笑，手指撫上跪著的人的下巴。_

_“你叫什麼名字？”_

「唉～」成勳嘆了一口氣，在筆電前伸了一個大大的懶腰，他起身取了點水喝，動動頸脖放鬆一下。

「寫了老半天才幾百字啊！怎麼創作是這麼困難的事情。」

他對著鏡子自言自語，有點擔心寫文這麼燒腦的活動會不會讓自己多生出幾根白髮(再次提醒目前成勳是染了一頭白髮的，這裡他真的是多慮了。)，放下手中的水杯，他在鏡子前稍微側著臉，露出好看的下顎線，嘴裡吹了口氣，讓劉海隨氣息輕輕飄動，然後拋了一個媚眼。

「你⋯是我的！」他用上自己最性感低沉的嗓音，再伸出舌頭舔了一下自己的下唇：「志源哥、來玩嗎？」左扭又扭的擺了幾個不同的誘惑姿勢，他認真的預演著“攻陷殷志源”的大計畫，加上他剛剛開始動筆的文章，嗯⋯一切都要順利的進行啊！

練習是不會背叛你的，成勳一旦開始有意無意的撩撥志源哥，就收到了不少的成效，包括他每次靠近志源時，對方都會下意識的繃緊神經呼吸加快，別跟成勳爭辯那樣是因為志源反感了又不好意思拒絕，他可是對志源哥暸若指掌，尤其是那天他在黑暗的錄音室裡趁著關燈對志源上下其手，在製作人才說完成以後，志源在燈光亮起的瞬間藉口鞋帶鬆掉要蹲下來，其實一切都被成勳看在眼裡，他的志源哥褲襠間有點起了生理反應，哈哈！從此志源總喜歡挑著跟成勳距離最遠的位置坐，讓成勳可以一直對他放電使眼色，最後再上前來點肢體接觸，逗得志源臉紅得黑皮膚都遮不住。

但是最關鍵的還是要真的跟志源達陣啊！好在拍MV的日子就這樣來臨了，成勳以自己起的晚睡的晚為理由，說服導演讓他的個人拍攝排在最後一個，而且取景地點離首爾有點小距離，正好讓他有藉口在外地訂個房間。當天他一到片場就抓著志源小聲地說：「哥、我今天狀況不太好⋯」

志源馬上露出擔心的神情：「你⋯又腳疼了嗎？」

「腳不疼⋯就是有點頭暈⋯」成勳故意軟綿綿的靠著志源，果然志源特別擔心自己，在拍攝結束後還是待在現場不肯離開，遠遠的觀察著成勳的狀態。

結束後成勳是真的累了，也不用太努力的裝，志源就呵護備至地跟著他回到了飯店，成勳早就跟經紀人套好招了，經紀人宣稱自己家裡臨時有事要先回去處理、公司第二天早上會派別的人來載他們回首爾。

「哥、你留下來陪我好不好？」成勳用一種小可憐的語氣說著。

志源沒想太多就答應了，而且成勳為了卸下他的心防，還特地跟飯店換成雙床的房間。

洗完澡成勳繼續他的演技，裝成疲憊的樣子躺上了自己的那張床，志源關上臥室燈後卻沒有就寢，成勳耐心的等著⋯直到他快要睡著的時候，才聽見志源爬上床的聲響。

他大氣不敢喘一聲，安靜地等著志源的呼吸漸漸穩定下來。“看來志源哥已經睡著了！”成勳掀開棉被、躡手躡腳走到志源的床邊，他能夠聞到志源身上微微的酒味(看來剛才他喝了飯店冰箱裡的啤酒)，“嗯⋯天助我也！”成勳嘴角揚起了壞笑，他俐落地俯上志源的身軀，對準志源的嘴就是一陣猛親，抓住棉被扔到地上、雙手不懷好意地到處亂摸。

「嗚嗚～」志源很快就醒過來了，在一片漆黑裡面掙扎著，可是他才一張嘴想說什麼，成勳的舌頭就藉機鑽進他嘴裡，來了一個更鹹濕的舌吻。

志源慌張地扭動身體，好不容易稍微脫身，往床頭的讀書燈一按，這燈一開就看到兩個大男人衣衫不整的在單人床上肢體交纏，臉色泛紅、呼吸因長吻而混亂⋯

「勳～你想幹⋯」志源還沒說完，成勳就把食指跟中指硬是插入了他張大的口腔，開始色情的抽動，香唇也湊上來在志源的嘴角與下顎落下淺吻，另一隻手則是直搗志源已經有點反應的褲襠。

「哥～別怕⋯我會很溫柔的⋯」


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有勳源gooooooooooooooooooooooal in

_“唉～”_

_王深深嘆了一口氣，仰頭又乾了一杯，他放下酒杯的手已經有點顫抖，一個不穩、那玉質酒杯就從他纖長雪白的指節間滾落。_

_隨侍在側的志源急忙跪下幫著拾起杯子：“陛下、聖體為重，請您別再喝了！”他恭敬地勸戒道。_

_“拿來～”王伸長手臂向著志源想要回酒杯，見他沒有反應，直接拿起酒瓶對著嘴灌下去。_

_“陛下、請您⋯”志源見狀、顧不得冒犯，直接衝上前去想奪走酒瓶，王單薄的身板不敵他長年練武的身手，一瞬間酒瓶就換到志源手中，接著⋯_

_啪的一聲、志源就挨了一個巴掌。_

_“不是跟你說過、只有我們兩個人的時候不要叫我陛下的嗎？”被奪走酒的王明顯動怒了，他面色酡紅、氣喘呼呼地發著牢騷，裝作要搶回酒瓶的樣子，往志源身上撲了上去，兩人就這樣在地上扭打起來⋯嗯⋯說是扭打、不如說是愛護著王的殷將軍巧妙的閃躲著想拿走酒的王，寧可獻上自己的肉身承受著王尚欠力道的攻擊。_

_這種處處禮讓的作法果然使志源落於下風，不一會兒他就被王從上方固定住了左右手腕，逼使他抬頭面對著那張絕美的臉。王醉中的模樣與平常朝堂上高傲冷漠的面孔有著天壤之別，此時他白皙的肌膚中透著紅潤、眼角含著淚光⋯欲言又止⋯_

_“為什麼？為什麼？你就不能不把我當成王，而是⋯把我當成是你的成勳⋯”在上方的成勳委屈地說著，他過不久就要大婚了，越是接近大喜的日子他就越是鬱悶，才會借酒澆愁，難道殷將軍一點感覺都沒有嗎？_

_“臣⋯臣惶恐⋯”志源的心撲通撲通地跳著，從第一天見到身上的這個男人，他的心就淪陷了，這麼多年來他看著小世子變成王，也到了娶妻的年紀，不是沒有幻想過王會愛他，可是兩人雲泥一般的地位落差⋯才這樣想著王的嘴就這樣堵了上來，給了將軍一個熱切的深吻，手上也沒閒著、他笨拙地四處亂摸、扒掉志源的衣服⋯_

_“將軍⋯你知道洞房要怎麼做嗎？”滿意地看著志源露出的精壯上身，成勳把一指玉蔥般的手指伸進自己的嘴裡，故意色氣的舔弄著，然後三兩下就鬆開了志源的褲頭，把沾了唾液的玉手伸進去。_

_“啊⋯啊啊⋯”志源仰著頭感受著那微涼的小手對自己熱燙的陽物上下撫摸，他不敢相信自己竟然可以硬的那麼快⋯快到都能感覺到疼痛了，可是貪心的王又變本加厲的往他的臀部摸去，突然間一根指節就這麼戳進將軍那緊閉的菊門⋯_

「嗯？」志源挑起一邊的眉毛、有點懷疑自己是不是看錯了，他上上下下又看了一遍，確定這場床戲裡殷將軍是被王給“臨幸”的那一個，這真是大大出乎他的意料之外，他又再確認了一次作者的暱稱是“殷志源的再婚對象”，也是他在這個源勳的同人站裡唯一會以私訊交流的網友，搔了搔頭髮：「跟她聊天那麼久了，原來我們的取向完全相反啊！」

他無奈的笑了笑，往下看其他小夥伴的留言，果然從昨天深夜最新章節一更新之後，就充滿了哭訴被逆cp的意見，甚至有人不客氣的直接對作者開罵，沒有對勳源的劇情先加以警告，他嘟了嘟嘴，心想：“有必要這麼生氣嗎？其實她的文筆還不錯啊！”

“而且、要是勳真的想跟我上床，就算當下面那個我也甘願⋯”他對成勳的癡迷已經到了寧願當受也無所謂的程度。

果真人要當心說話啊！因為那天晚上他好心陪身體不舒服的成勳外宿在取景地，半夜就遭受了襲擊。「嗯⋯嗚嗚⋯」成勳的手指在志源的嘴裡進出著，模擬著性交的動作，另一隻邪惡的手把志源的要害圈住上下擼動，害志源爽到只能驚呆在原地發出模糊的呻吟。

「哥、你那裡⋯比我小時候看到的大耶！」成勳似乎很滿意手中玩物“站起來”之後的尺寸，他上半身睡衣的扣子已經全開了，貼著志源同樣敞開的浴袍，兩個人的胸膛曖昧的磨蹭著，不知是刻意還是無意，當成勳胸口的突起擦過志源的奶頭時，引得志源動情的一抖，陰莖頂端流出一兩滴前液。

成勳抽出手指，對著志源挺立的乳頭又是揉又是捏的：「哥你那裡⋯好敏感⋯一玩就⋯下面都濕了呢⋯哼哼。」

「勳⋯啊⋯不要⋯不要這樣玩哥⋯」志源半心半意的抵抗著，他剛才喝了點小酒，還懵懵的搞不清楚這是現實還是作夢，不過這擠進他懷中的尤物就是他魂牽夢縈的心上人，這樣叫他是要怎麼拒絕⋯不！他根本就不想拒絕啊！在性器被愛撫到完全勃起之後，他也忍不住回抱了成勳，腰胯往上頂、透過成勳的睡褲感受到其下的凸起物。

「哥⋯你嘴上說不要⋯身體卻很誠實呢⋯」成勳故意用言語調侃他，微微退開身體退去褲子，趴回去志源身上的時侯，兩人間已是毫無間隙的狀態，很有默契地，他們同時出手將兩根陽具緊緊圈住，用力上下擼了起來，因沉溺情慾而洩出的前液讓他倆互慰的動作相當順暢，不久後志源就先射了。

「勳⋯啊！啊啊⋯」志源釋放後、他的要害還是被成勳掌握著，無助地癱在成勳身下、因高潮的餘韻而恍惚。成勳在燈光下看著愛人被自己玩到迷濛的樣子，疼惜著往志源的臉上親了親：「哥、給我好不好？」

「呵⋯都好⋯」志源還在暈，他一時之間沒搞清楚自己答應了什麼，然後就驚覺有一個濕濕黏黏的東西從他後面捅進去：「啊！勳吶！」

「哥、不怕⋯我有準備潤滑液。」成勳安撫著志源，他知道他哥很怕痛，所以早有萬全準備，剛剛他手上的口水加上志源的精液，再淋上不少潤滑，相信志源的小菊花一點也不會難受的。

志源臉紅的都能滴出血了：「嗯⋯嗯嗯⋯」他的前面還軟著，後穴卻被成勳手指的入侵弄得又有了感覺：「勳吶⋯哥沒有做過⋯求你⋯」他本來想說“求你放過我！”的，可是潛意識裡的殷志源並不想錯過這個一親芳澤的機會，所以下半句他真的就說不出口了，這也讓成勳誤會了志源，以為志源是想求自己手腳快一點，他急忙套上保險套，沾了些潤滑在陰莖上，把志源翻過來臀部朝上，就這麼頂進去⋯

「啊⋯嗯⋯成勳⋯輕一點⋯」眼淚不爭氣的從志源的眼角滑落，這又痛又爽的感覺是什麼，怎麼被爆菊還會覺得全身酥麻呢？

「喔喔⋯哥⋯你裡面⋯好緊！」成勳其實很久沒對象了，他被志源包的很緊，差點就要早洩，此時他也顧不得志源體會的痛感還是快感，就憑著本能抽插起來。

「啊！勳吶⋯哥的腰⋯」

「喔喔喔喔喔⋯哥、對不起⋯」

「啊啊啊⋯」

「喔喔喔⋯Fuck！喔⋯Fucking good！」

「啊啊啊⋯啊哈！」


	5. 第五章

_“哥、你看！首爾到了！”_

_成勳興奮地指著窗外，隨著飛機緩緩下降，首爾的夜景映入他倆的眼中，離開故鄉好長一段時間了，因為被唱片公司發掘，志源與成勳又一起回到了韓國。_

_這趟旅程並不受雙方家長的認同，長輩們都希望少年們留在夏威夷繼續讀書，志源雖然不安，但是當歌手一直是兩人的夢想，這千載難逢的機遇豈是能輕易放過的，只是他與成勳的關係⋯_

_想到這邊他默默抽走被成勳握住的手，改為摟著成勳的肩膀。他是兩個人當中的哥哥，明白在韓國同性之間的情感並不像美國一樣容易被人接受，成勳年紀還小、不懂世界的險惡，他必須要保護好這個純真的孩子，至於他的情意⋯就讓他自己收藏在心底吧⋯_

_他在心裡對自己說：“勳吶～就算不能擁有你⋯哥也會一直守護在你的身邊的。”_

_(全文完)_

成勳滿腦子疑惑的看著故事就這麼草草了結、某種程度上還是個BE，他放下手機、內心感到說不出的鬱悶，甚至湧上一股想哭的衝動。

今天真是非常不順，早上一醒來就發現自己睡在空蕩蕩的床上，志源哥竟然連夜逃跑了，但是地上的保險套證明了昨晚並不是成勳的幻想，他是真真實實的“愛”了志源，還把體驗第一次的志源給弄的痛哭流涕，嗯⋯他承認自己沒經驗⋯可能猴急了點，不過禮尚往來嘛⋯他本來打算清晨的時候自己張開腿還志源哥一次的，結果人竟然跑了，傳訊息不回、打電話也不接、幹嘛故意躲我呢？(其實躲也沒有鳥用，後天又有工作行程的，志源無法避不見面。)

內心一個小小的聲音提醒他：“說不定志源哥根本就沒有喜歡你，只是不好意思拒絕你⋯你利用了他的兄弟情強了人家，你這個噁心的色狼！”

「喔喔喔喔喔！不行！不可以這樣想！志源哥一定對我有感情的！不然他被我插的時候怎麼會高潮呢！」成勳從床上跳起來，在房間裡面來回走著。

突然間他聽見手機發出了提示音，趕緊拿起來看。「不是志源哥啊⋯」是他剛才沒關掉的“源勳的秘密花園”小站中收到的私人訊息。

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“嗨！”

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“你還好嗎？我看了你的文章⋯在它被管理員封鎖之前。”

殷志源的再婚對象：“大大你好！” 

殷志源的再婚對象：“算我活該啦！我以為源勳的秘密花園裡上下不重要，原來那麼多網友都接受不了勳源啊！”

成勳苦笑著打下回覆，稍早他的文章因為眾多使用者的檢舉而被管理員封鎖了，理由就是他在源勳的地盤裡逆了cp。

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“其實你寫的很好⋯我是源勳派的，也沒有覺得多不舒服啊！”

殷志源的再婚對象：“沒關係！我下次會注意的！倒是大大妳今天的更新⋯怎麼就這樣結尾了呢？還看不夠啊！(哭哭)”

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“沒什麼啊⋯這個就是我本來設想好的結局啊！”

殷志源的再婚對象：“大大、難道說在妳的設定裡，勳都沒有喜歡過源嗎？”

“難道說源就這樣默默地放棄了？”

“如果源跟勳告白的話⋯難道勳不會接受嗎？”

他一股腦地把問題全部打出來，見對方久久沒有回應，開始覺得自己是不是太過於執著了，這樣好像有點冒犯。

他正準備再寫一句：“大大對不起啊⋯算我多嘴。”對方的回覆就出現了。

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“其實勳有沒有喜歡源不是重點，我只知道源非常非常愛勳⋯當妳愛一個人愛到深處的時候⋯妳只會想著對方好就行⋯愛不是索求⋯是給予！”

成勳被這句話所驚呆了，他回想起昨晚自己對志源哥半強迫的行為，出了一身冷汗，傻在原地不知道該說什麼。

久久以後，對方又敲出一句訊息，這句倒是有點沒頭沒腦。

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“我要告訴妳一個秘密⋯妳別問我為什麼會知道，也別透露出去。”

“其實他們兩個人做了⋯我是講現實中、不是我的文章裡。”

“可是志源事後逃跑了⋯妳說奇不奇怪？”

成勳的心漏跳了一拍，最初他想到的是昨晚我們兩個人是被偷拍了嗎？後面又想到不可能，他是用真名訂的房沒錯，可是那是雙床房啊！他又是在經紀人的陪同下入住的，明明就可以名正言順的解釋為工作所需，而且光是憑著他跟志源投宿同一個房間就能說兩個人上床了也是太弱的論點了吧！

他非常想質問“今天源勳結婚了嗎？”是怎麼知道的，不過⋯他突然想到一個極小的可能。

殷志源的再婚對象：“大大妳說誰逃跑了？”

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“志源啊⋯而且他還不是上人的那一個喔！”

殷志源的再婚對象：“為什麼？為什麼他要逃跑？”成勳心跳的非常快，他非常訝異她竟然知道這麼多細節，難道她⋯

今天源勳結婚了嗎？：“我不知道⋯”

“他自己也不知道自己為什麼要逃跑⋯”

看到這裡⋯成勳的手心冒了很多汗，他舔了舔下嘴唇，決心賭一把⋯

殷志源的再婚對象：“殷志源、你現在在家嗎？”

“我問你現在是不是在你家？”

“你不回答我就當你在家了！”

“你不在家我也無所謂！”

“我命令你立刻給我回家待著！”

“我現在就過去找你！”

“你給我乖乖在家等我！”

“二十分鐘！只要你沒給我開門，我就一輩子不跟你講話！”

“我是說真的！等我！”

成勳用飛快的速度穿好衣服、叫計程車，直接往汝矣島奔去，他盯著對話框，看到自己的訊息都被標示為已讀，但是“今天源勳結婚了嗎？”一句也沒回，甚至連“妳是不是瘋了？”這種回應也沒有，他的心臟都快要跳出口腔了，只能請司機再開得快一點，用急速飆風似的到達了志源的公寓樓下。

他一按對講機志源就一聲不吭的幫他開了門，成勳在電梯裡忐忑的全身發抖，電梯門一開志源就站在那裡等他，成勳幾乎是用跳的掛到志源身上，兩個人好像在扭打一樣艱困地走進志源的家門，一關上門成勳就狠狠的把志源推倒在玄關。

「是你嗎？」成勳在上方、惡狠狠地問。

「是我。」「是你嗎？」

成勳的回答是一個強吻⋯


	6. 尾聲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：源勳的gooooooooooooooooooooooooooal in (淫笑)

_“志源哥、嗯⋯說你愛我⋯你是愛我的、對嗎？”成勳壓在志源身上，把他吻得昏天黑地的，但是他沒忘記再確認一次志源的心意，他想聽志源親口說出來。_

_“嗯⋯我愛你⋯從我第一天見到你就開始⋯”_

_“我也是⋯”成勳退開了一點，滿意地看著志源有點飄飄然的懵樣：“床？好嗎？”_

_“Call！”_

_他們一邊嘗試著各種能夠把自己盡量貼在對方身上的姿勢，一邊移動到志源的臥房，一進房間就開始互相扒除衣物，用飛快的速度讓雙方全身赤裸。_

_成勳搶先一步把志源推倒在床上：“昨晚⋯我沒有太粗魯吧？”他沒忘記志源的眼淚。_

_那是幸褔的眼淚啊！志源笑著搖搖頭：“那是太開心才哭的！”_

_“嗯⋯愛你⋯哥你最好了⋯”成勳在志源臉上落下幾個淺吻，雙手遊走在志源身上的敏感帶，把志源挑逗的很快硬了，性器頂的高高的，戳在成勳的腹部。_

_“勳吶～哥家裡沒有保險套～”志源覺得自己很快就要繳械了，他知道接下來要發生的事，好心提醒成勳他現在處於裝備不足的狀態。_

_“沒關係～我有～”成勳下床往自己的牛仔褲口袋掏弄，他拿出兩個套子，撕開其中一個，擠出裡面的潤滑液，一腳踩在床沿，伸手到自己的後穴裡，在志源的注目之下幫自己準備。_

_躺著的志源驚訝的瞪大了眼睛：“勳、你是要？”_

_“嗯⋯”成勳因為下身傳來的脹熱而感到一陣哆嗦，他瞇著眼看著志源：“昨天把哥給⋯今天要還哥一次⋯禮尚往來嘛！”他非常善良的提議這回要換個上下。_

_“噢⋯”志源感動的不要不要的，他立刻跳起來把成勳抱進懷裡，對著愛人的臉一陣猛親：“我的勳⋯讓哥來幫你⋯好嗎？”_

_成勳點點頭、讓志源把自己放倒在床上，兩腿大張地任由志源的手指在祕境裡探索。志源的表情像是一個得到最想要的禮物的孩子，他專注於伺候成勳的身體，臉上散發著幸福的光芒：“噢⋯勳⋯你真的太美了！”_

_“哥⋯我覺得我可以了！你要不要趕快進來？”成勳在體內已經吃得下志源的三根手指之後，出聲敦促志源趕快進行下一個動作，見志源有點害羞，他還故意用勁夾了一下志源的手。_

_“哥、快點啦！不然我就要上你喔！”_

_志源的陰莖早就硬到不行了，看著成勳被自己挑逗到杏眼含春、蠻腰款擺的誘人模樣，這下再忍就不是男人了，他趕緊套上保險套，把成勳的兩腳掰的更開⋯_

_“啊！”第一次被進入果真有點小不適，成勳發出了一聲嬌喘，讓志源緊張到只插進去前端，就愣住不敢造次。_

_“哥、可以⋯再進來一點⋯沒關係。”成勳比較適應以後，看著志源忍的很辛苦的神情，鼓勵愛人深入點佔有自己：“快點⋯我想要⋯哥的大傢伙。”_

_志源聽從情人的話，慢慢的挺進到最深處：“嗯⋯你好緊⋯”成勳的暖熱緊緊包圍著他的性器，這感覺比他想像中好千倍萬倍⋯_

_“哥⋯”成勳張開雙臂，朝著志源向他討抱，當志源俯身將愛人擁入懷中時，他的凶器又插得更深了。_

_“啊⋯哥⋯好大⋯愛你⋯”成勳隨著志源的來回挺進，內裡一縮一縮地擠壓著志源的陰莖，兩隻玉手也在志源的背上游移著：“哥、答應我⋯不要再逃了⋯好嗎？”_

_“啊⋯勳⋯哥、哥不會再逃了⋯哥都是你的⋯愛你⋯”志源知道自己今天凌晨因害羞而慌亂逃跑的行徑也傷了成勳的心，以前他總以為自己不會得到成勳的青睞，如今跟心上人互吐愛意，還身心緊緊相連著，他是不可能再放手了。_

_“說好了、哥要永遠跟我在一起⋯”“嗯⋯說好了⋯”志源感到懷裡的人兒因自己的告白而越來越濕、越來越軟⋯他漸漸加快加深下體的攻擊，帶給成勳第一次甜蜜的高潮⋯_

成勳看著“今天源勳結婚了嗎？”最新發表的文章，嘴裡忍不住笑：「哥、恭喜你啊！你終於會寫肉文了！」

志源躺在他旁邊，有點害羞的回答：「好像誇張了點⋯我是指⋯如果我有什麼需要改進的地方⋯你一定要跟我說喔！」

「喔！你是指文筆還是⋯性能力？」

「都有啦！嗯⋯」志源的嘴又被堵上了，成勳躺回被窩裡面，抓著志源又來了一波舌吻，當倆人氣喘呼呼的分開時，成勳淺笑著說：「文筆也好、性能力也好⋯多練習就行了⋯」然後⋯他就很好心的督促著他的志源哥多多練習了好幾遍⋯


	7. 番外

_“告訴我、你多久沒有睡滿八小時了？”_

_志源迴避著支配者的視線：”太久了⋯我⋯不記得了。”_

_“你多久沒有照三餐進食？”_

_“我也不記得了。”志源不情不願的回答著：”吃飯⋯吃飯很無聊。”_

_“你一天到底抽多少根菸？”_

_“兩包⋯到兩包半。”_

_成勳聽了皺起眉頭，他知道志源的生活習慣不好，但是這樣簡直就是慢性自殺。”電玩、菸酒⋯你為什麼讓要這些東西控制你⋯”他難過的在平板上打了這些，然後看著在德一邊輕輕拂掉志源臉上的汗水一邊複述著他的話。_

_志源好似對這些關心都不怎麼領情，他固執的把目光固定在旁邊的地上：”我覺得很煩⋯當你得不到你想要的東西⋯連呼吸都覺得很累。”_

_“你到底想要什麼？”在德把兩手收回來，稍微退後一步，像是希望志源能看著他。_

_志源沈默了一會兒，他緩緩抬起眼睛，直視著在德的臉：”我想要綑綁你、鞭打你、控制你、奴役你⋯徹底的使用你，我要在你身上的每一處都留下我的痕跡，然後我再一吋吋的吻遍你、把那些傷痕抹去，我要帶著你去你沒有去過的地方，體驗前所未有的歡愉，讓你的餘生每晚都在我的懷裡睡去⋯每一天都在我的床上醒來⋯”他說的非常真摯，眼神卻非常淒涼，徬彿在朗誦一個虛妄的幻想。_

_成勳被他的告白所驚呆了，遲遲不能反應過來，他用手捂著自己的嘴巴，好像下一秒就要哭出來了，他吞了一口唾液、緩過神來又鍵入下一句指令。_

_“你想要的東西很貴⋯你必須證明你自己配得上⋯”在德跟著耳機裡的聲音說：”你不能讓這些壞習慣控制你⋯”_

_“我好累、這太難了⋯我做不到⋯”志源的聲音裡面已經夾雜著一點哭腔。_

_“噓⋯”在德輕輕的把手指放在志源的嘴唇上”你可以的⋯”他微微一笑：”我會陪著你⋯答應我你會為我努力。”_

_“只要是你想要我做的⋯”志源乖巧的點了點頭：”這樣子你會想要我嗎？你真的想要我嗎？”_

成勳心中一陣激盪，他怎麼會在感到無比幸福的同時，又能感到無比的心痛呢⋯

「嗚嗚嗚～」成勳終於忍不住哭出聲音，他伸手想抓張面紙來擦擦眼淚，但是面紙盒太遠了他搆不著，好在志源很機伶抽了幾張出來遞到他手裡。

「有這麼難過嗎？」志源見他哭得像狗一樣，壞心地調侃他。

「嗚嗚嗚～你怎麼不先警告我，這個根本就還沒十八禁就⋯嗚嗚嗚嗚～」成勳一邊擦眼淚一邊指責著志源廣告不實。本來志源只是推薦成勳他在“源勳的祕密花園”裡追蹤的作者，成勳看到暱稱是“黃家老司機”，還以為只是內容色情了點，沒想到SM床戲連個影子都沒看到，就先被感動到痛哭流涕了。

「我不能先劇透你啊！」志源說得理直氣壯：「而且好故事就不該是為肉而肉，怎麼樣？以為是BDSM結果是純愛故事？驚不驚喜？意不意外？」他只是想讓成勳知道不是所有源勳開車文都是色情肉慾類的，也有一些文情並茂的好文章。

成勳其實根本就沒在聽，他又重新投入了文章之中，專注地抱著平板啃文。志源看他這個樣子，寵溺地笑了笑，拿起手機把剛剛在成勳身後偷拍他看文的照片發到SNS上，還標了幾個tag：

＃姜發掘＃姜網民＃哭哭(哭臉)＃為什麼這麼感動？

他剛發表就感到有點後悔，三更半夜在自己的IG放成勳的照片好像太過於明目張膽，他很快就刪掉了，期待深夜裡沒有太多小黃看到。

就在成勳要點開下一章的時候，出現一個“您拜訪的網頁已不存在，請回到上一個頁面”的提示，他疑惑的說：「網站掛掉了嗎？」

志源從自己的手機登入進去，想確認是不是成勳手上平板電腦的單一問題，結果他一進去就看到首頁被一堆文章洗板，標題是紅色加粗的：“姊妹們、出大事了，快把妳們的小黃文收起來！！！！！”

「喔喔！」志源發現自己闖大禍了：「好像是⋯作者自己把文章刪掉了？」他萬萬沒想到剛才那張照片的角落拍到螢幕裡“源勳的祕密花園”的網頁畫面，竟然這麼快就被眼尖的網友認出來。

另一邊成勳從平板上也看到了首頁的那一陣腥風血雨，幾分鐘之後管理員似乎接手了這一團亂，所有的文章都被鎖住點不進去了。

「哥、你幹了什麼？」成勳看得正認真呢⋯結果現在全沒了！他直覺這件事跟志源脫不了關係。

「嗯⋯我好像洩漏了你在看“源勳的祕密花園”這件事。」志源很誠實。

「西八⋯殷志源！我才看到一半！」成勳氣得衝上去把志源推倒在床上。志源滿懷歉意的說：「沒關係、我可以告訴你後面發生了什麼！真的！」

成勳是真的很想知道下半部的故事，所以現在就把志源掐死並不是最佳的選項，他從志源身上下來，盤腿坐在床面，但還是凶狠地盯著志源：「你最好記的夠清楚，後面還有十多章！」

「我看了好幾遍的⋯絕對記的超熟！我甚至可以演給你看！」志源坐起身來，他可沒有吹牛，後面又是blow job、phone sex、然後goal in 又goal in又 goal in好幾遍，什麼騎乘位、背後位各種姿勢，還有沙發play鏡子play各種場合他都反覆讀了又讀(雖然有點遺憾女裝play是寫了水德而不是源勳。)，絕對有信心還原所有現場。

「那你還在等什麼！趕快講給我聽啊！」成勳催促著他。

「好好好！馬上！」

下一秒他就身體力行的把成勳推倒在床上，成勳才想反抗，就被一個冷冰冰的東西限制了雙手。

「哥！你幹嘛啦！」成勳舉起手發現自己是被一副手銬銬住了，他不可置信的看著上方的志源。

「別緊張！我需要對手才可以入戲的嘛！」接下來志源就非常熱血地幫成勳演繹了所有的劇情⋯嗯⋯當然那場勳源也不例外。


End file.
